Hostage
by darkness wasted
Summary: Amy is being held hostage at the Station Square Plaza. S.W.A.T isn't acting automatically so Sonic races in to save his wife. Will the ones holding Amy hostage get rid of her or is Sonic going to be on time? R&R if you please.


**Hostage**

_Inspired by the song "Save You" by Simple Plan_

"We have a hostage situation at the Station Square Plaza on 5th and Broad." A tall grey wolf said into his walk talky. He was in an S.W.A.T uniform with a bullet proof vest and helmet. He was leading at least 20 men and women into the plaza where a female hedgehog is said to be held hostage.

Standing outside with the police was the husband of the poor female; no one other than Sonic the Hedgehog. He was told to stay back while they handle the job. The blue hedgehog was gritting his teeth in anger. Since he was the husband he felt it was his job to save his helpless wife.

"That's my wife in there! I need to help her!" Sonic growled as he grabbed one of the persons helping out the leader of the S.W.A.T team. Police went and grabbed the hedgehog and pulled him back. They were failing since Sonic was so much stronger.

"If whoever is holding her in there lays a finger on her I swear I'm killing them and you!" Sonic growled. Seeing as the team wouldn't let him in he would blame them if anything happened to his love. He knew she most m-be scared and he isn't even in there to calm her or protect her.

"Attention police!"

Everyone went silent. It was the person holding Sonic's wife hostage. Sonic pushed the police out of his way and listened to the person now in charge. Who ever it was, Sonic made a promise to show no mercy.

"I'm not playing games as some people down there may think. I am serious when I say that if you do not follow my demands I _will _kill her! Understand!" the voice was muffled thanks to one of those voice changers. Sonic shuck with anger and growled.

He looked around and saw no one doing anything. This was pushing him to a limit. This was _his_ wife so it was _his_ job to defend her. And no one was going to stop him. Not even S.W.A.T. He pushed his way through the crowds of police and raced to the building.

"Hey! Hey you get back here!" the same grey wolf shouted. Many tried to grab Sonic but this hedgehog was the fastest thing alive. Their attempts failed as expected by the on lookers. Some of the people surrounding the police chuckled at the sorry attempt.

Once inside the plaza, Sonic saw a huge mess. The windows of many stores were shattered and that a lot of things were stolen. Clearly this person wasn't working alone. Sonic slyly walked through the plaza. Trying very hard not to make a noise. But he stepped on some glass and made crackling noises. Shots rang out and Sonic dove behind a tall pillar that was near him.

The blue hedgehog's ears perked up to a faint scream. His heart sank because he knew who it was. His anger was increasing and his dark energy was building. But he didn't want to release the negative energy within him. He may lose control.

After the shots stopped, he heard another announcement but continued to walk through the plaza while listening intently. It was just a warning to the police that he would shot the hostage if anyone tried to enter again.

"Try? So he thinks it was an attempt. Hehe. Alright." Sonic smirked and sped off in a cloud of smoke. He began to quickly search the whole plaza. He came to two large brown doors. He saw that it was a storage room and heard muffled talking behind them.

"Don't worry Ames. I'm coming." He growled. He peaked through a key hole and saw a figure standing in front of the doors. He hissed and sped in another direction to see if he could find another way through. Seeing as there was no back door he needed another idea.

He looked up and saw a vent line and it went to the other side of the door. He smirked and used the walls to rebound off of to get into the vents. Once inside he crawled his way until he heard faint whimpers from below. He found another vent and peaked through it.

He looked down and saw a very shaken and terrified Amy Rose. She was handcuffed to a pipe that was near a window. He couldn't see anyone around but he figured they were hidden in the shadows. He growled at how horrible she appeared. She had bruises all over her arms and her left eye was turning purple and black.

"Grrr……….harming my wife while I stand by and watch? **Don't think so**!" Sonic used his foot to slam down onto the vent under him and the metal fell to the floor. Sonic jumped down and landed on his feet. He was shaking and growling. Then everything happened all at once.

"Sonic!" Amy screamed.

The blue blur used his spin dash on every person in the room that was loaded and heavily armed. He grabbed a few and slammed them against each other. After rendering the people holding his Amy hostage he gathered them together and tied them to a large pipe near the door.

He then raced to Amy's side and held onto her tightly. He would worry about the handcuffs later but he just wanted to show her she was safe. Amy nuzzled against his chest and smiled. She kept her eyes closed and she stayed silent. Sonic looked at the handcuffs and due to his anger, was able to rip them off the pipe.

He picked up Amy bridal style and began to walk out of the plaza. He didn't say anything but anger was clear in his eyes. Amy held onto his neck and looked up at him. She had her bruised eye shut but her other eye stayed on her husband.

"Sonic?"

"When I told at our wedding I would do anything for you. What did you think I meant?"

It was a totally random question Amy didn't expect but she answered, "You would do absolutely anything and everything for me?"

"Good. I just wanted to make sure you know that." Sonic smiled at her and kissed her forehead. Then he kissed her on the lips. They were outside with a cheering crowd but they didn't notice.

_Awh. Mushy as ever. That's a REAL husband/boyfriend. Willing to go through hell just to keep their girl safe and happy. D out. _


End file.
